


Not Dead (Percy Jackson x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Blue Food (Percy Jackson), Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You and Percy consider the fact he is still alive amazing.*A short, fluff (I guess) piece for Percy's birthday!





	Not Dead (Percy Jackson x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Percy is 25 in this because I said so.

* * *

You were moving around the kitchen, grabbing different ingredients, pans, the blue food dye, and everything else you need to make a cake. Yup, that's right. You were attempting to make a cake for Percy. The other day you had asked Mrs. Jackson-Blofis (or Sally as she had insistently say you call her) for a cake recipe you could make for Percy. And, being the amazing person she is, supplied you with tree of her best cake recipes.

You were mixing the eggs into the mixture when the front door to your apartment opened. You peaked around the wall to see a grinning Percy. His hair was swept to the side (his signature 'got out of bed and was to lazy to brush it' look) and his smile was stretched across his face. He had just gotten back from a celebratory cafe lunch with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank. After seven (long) years of college Percy had just graduated with his Masters in marine biology  **(according to Google).**

Even though he clearly saw you, Percy decided to announce his presence, loudly stating, "Guess who's not dead!"

You quirked your mouth into a smirk and shook your head and replied, "Yet."

Percy shrugged and walked over to you. He wrapped an arm around you and, with a quick kiss, he looked into the kitchen. His smile widened at the sight of your in-progress baking. "For me?" 

You nudged his side and retorted, "Nope, it's for Mrs. Carter next door. It's her 53rd wedding anniversary today."

Percy looked shocked and asked, "Really?"

You snorted and walked back into the kitchen Percy following behind you with his seal eyes in full force. "Hades if I know. Last I knew, her husband never existed."

Percy gave a soft 'oh' and leaned on the counter next to you as you resumed your stirring. It was silent for a moment when you decided to comment on Percy's earlier statement. "Y'know, I'm glad you're still alive. My life would be pretty boring other wise."

You saw smile again (had he even stopped?) and he wrapped an arm around your waist. With a kiss to the temple he turned you to face him and pull you into a proper hug.

"I'm glad I'm alive too. Otherwise I would've never gotten to be with you. I love you (Y/N)," he whispered to you. You tighten your hold on him as you held back your tears.

"I love you too Percy," you whispered. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
